The present invention relates to a spout assembly which can be readily secured to and sealably communicated with the interior of a flexible bag container for the purpose of draining the contents therefrom without incurring any leakage of such contents or, in the case of materials having poisonous fumes such as urethane systems, without emitting any undesirable quantity of poisonous vapor. The problem of transferring liquid or pliable materials such as grease, paste or putty-like material from their storage containers in a controlled manner has taken a new direction with the increased use of flexible bag containers such as those constructed of polyethylene, foil or other thin film material. This growth has resulted from the low cost of such bags as well as the increase in multi-compartmented mixing bags such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,809,224 and 2,756,874 wherein the bag is divided into separate compartments by a clamping member and different components are stored in each compartment. These components are subsequently mixed together within the bag solely by removing the separating clamp therefrom and subsequently dispensed from the bag in a mixed state. A commom example for the use of such bags is with thermalsetting resin wherein the epoxy resin and curing agent must be stored separately due to the short pot life of the resulting mixture. It is heretofore been the practice when using such flexible container bags to merely sever a corner from the bag after mixing and pour the contents through the formed openings. The disadvantages of this method are numerous. It is quite difficult to pour a controlled quantity of liquid material through such openings, particularly a highly viscous material such as epoxy resins. When pouring, a certain amount of material will almost always leak to undesirable areas which often times is highly detrimental, and, it is extremely difficult to contain any vapors emanating from the material while it is being openly poured from the bag. When transferring materials giving off toxic vapors, such a problem is substantial.
Because of the transfer problems resulting from the use of such bags, their use has been somewhat curtailed and alternate mixing and dispensing systems have been developed. Such systems are, however, considerably more expensive and from that standpoint, undesirable. An example of such a system which is used for dispensing epoxy resin is the Semco kit which is covered by U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,966. It would be highly desirable to provide a pouring or spout assembly which is compatible with the less expensive flexible bags, is simple to use, economical to produce and which obviates the problem of leakage, both of the material itself and the vapors which are given off thereby. Such an assembly is disclosed herein.